


Sleepy Kisses

by kitkatkaylie



Series: Tumblr fics [30]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatkaylie/pseuds/kitkatkaylie
Summary: Sansa is a morning person. Margaery is most decidedly not.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Series: Tumblr fics [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774048
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Sleepy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:  
> Lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up

Sansa’s wife in all but name was most certainly not a morning person. But then, she had never had a need to be.

Margaery had grown up in the sunshine and long, balmy days of the Reach, she had never had to be up with the dawn to ensure that she grasped every moment of daylight before a snowstorm hit. And even when she had risen she had been able to lounge over platters of decadent foods with which she might break her fast.

Sansa had received a fleeting glimpse of that life in Kings Landing, a fleeting glimpse that had dissipated when circumstances had made her grab hold of her Northern customs and roots with both hands.

Her wife’s laziness let Sansa find enjoyment in the mornings though, allowing her to start the day with a smile on her face and a skip to her step, a start that made days of dealing with petty grievances and paperwork that much more bearable. 

She would stretch under the warm covers, savour the heat of the body next to her, and take in the pervasive scent of roses. Then she would roll over, so she could see the sweet features of Margaery’s face, and the eyelids that gently fluttered as she dreamt.

It was always difficult then, to resist the temptation to lean down and press a gentle kiss to Margaery’s forehead. And most of the time Sansa was weak.

She peppered light kisses all over Margaery’s face until her love began to stir. 

“Uhh,” Margaery grumbled, “It’s too early.”

Sansa smiled and pressed another kiss to the tip of her nose, “It might be early for you, my love, but some of us have duties to attend to.”

Margaery grumbled again, and one of her eyes cracked open accusingly, “Why’d you have to wake me up then?”

Sansa cupped Margaery’s cheek and smiled, “But if I left without giving you a good morning kiss then  _ someone  _ would pout all day.”

She was only telling the truth, the last time she had left Margaery asleep without giving her a kiss before she left her love had been in a snit the whole day.

Margaery let out another sweet grumble, but she could not disagree with Sansa, not when she was leaning up for a kiss.

It was a kiss that Sansa happily gave her, finally sliding their lips against each other. Her eyes slipped closed once more, and when Sansa finally broke the lazy kiss and pulled back she saw that Margaery’s eyes remained closed as well.

And as Sansa slipped out of their chamber the faintest snore followed her, for Margaery had slipped back into slumber again. 


End file.
